On The Line
by digidestined4eva
Summary: HIATUS. They left it hanging on the line because of that incident. Blue now has two daughters, but Green doesn't know that he's the father. So how is it, that the two girls bring their parents together once again? OldRivalshipping; Green x Blue.
1. Half a Truth, Half a Lie

**This story is an example of me trying to use a different style of writing, I've never used this style (I think) so if you have any comments please tell me! I may change to writing like this but it depends on what you think of this and my previous style. I like it though. Yes, it's OldRivalshipping, what about it??? If you hate me, don't bother reading, please.^^ My other stories will be on hold until this story has three chapters, because I feel like this one at the moment. (Writing like crazy here...) Well, thanks for understanding!**

**Full Summary: **They left it hanging on the line because of that incident. Blue now has two daughters, but Green doesn't know that he's the father. So how is it, that the two girls bring their parents together once again? This time they can't leave it on the line. OldRivalshipping

**Disclaimer: I will never match up to the excellence of PokeSpe, hehe~! Don't own!**

**---**

"Blue, can you look after Cami' for me this weekend?"

The brown haired woman looked at the young blonde adult standing over the kitchen counter and nodded to her with a smile, "Ky' and Adi' would appreciate the company, Yellow." The blonde returned the smile, "Thanks, I'll go tell her."

Once Yellow had gone to surprise her daughter, Blue looked around, fully taking in the warm home which her best friend had settled into after her divorce. Light purple curtains had replaced the former black, pictures of various landscapes were hanging from the walls, a young child's toys were sitting neatly in the corner of the living room and although it was a small house, it had that feeling that made you feel at home. But the kitchen had to be her favorite area of the house. Blue tiles lined the floors, kitchen bench was always very clean and there was always something for the kids to eat.

The window was slightly open and a small breeze drifted through the gap, and a sad look crossed her face but instantly disappeared when a small voice spoke from behind her, "Are you okay?" Turning aruptly, she caught sight of a girl around the age of six leaning against the doorway. The black dress she wore reached her knees and a small, but noticeable necklace hung around the little girl's neck. Her deep, innocent emerald eyes gazed at her mother in concern. In panic that she had been caught, she instantly put up a cold facade. Blue bit her lip to suppress the sudden urge to start crying. "I'm fine...Jade."

"No, you're not." The tone of her voice and bluntness of her sentence shocked her slightly but before she could reply, another child dashed in and embraced her from behind. Once the little girl let go, she couldn't help but hug the child tightly. But, one thing Blue didn't notice was the fact that Jade looked away and walked out the door, because of this action.

Letting go of the girl, she took in the child's adorable features. Brown hair a shade lighter than hers was tied up in a little ponytail with strands of black hair framing her face to compliment with dazzling eyes that reflected the color of the ocean. A little taller than the average six year old but still slightly shorter than her older sister, she wore a plain light blue dress that went just below mid thigh. Surprisingly, she was still allowed to wear it.

The young female suddenly stumbled back a few steps and cocked her head curiously at the wall directly behind her mother. Blue slowly followed her daughter's long, fixed stare to find her eyes travel to a small canvas with four figures drawn without color, smiling and laughing together. Her younger daughter's voice asked with great interest, "Are you in that picture?" She looked at her mother, who seemed to be mesmerized by the simple but beautiful, detailed drawing. The phone started to ring, and as if by instinct Blue picked it up.

"Hello?" she asked, rushing the greeting a little.

"Blue? Is that you?" A awfully familiar masculine voice asked her in surprise. She couldn't put a finger on it, but she somehow knew who it was. And she dreaded whatever he was going to ask of her.

"Yeah..." she reluctantly decided to reply.

"Look Blue. I know you're mad, but you don't have to worry! Now-" Before the caller could finish, Blue cut him off.

"_Now_?! _Now's_ different! _Now _I don't need you! _Now _I don't need him! _Now _I can take care of myself! _Now, _I have...I have..." She started to trail off, mad at herself because it almost came out.

"Have what?" Even without seeing him face to face, she knew he was smirking. She knew he thought he knew it all. But she would fight to protect her secret until it was ready to be told to others.

"Nothing. Good bye." And with that, she hung up and slammed the phone into the receiver. Yellow poked her head around the door and asked, "Who called?"

"You know who." Blue replied with an irritated look on her face.

Her friend seemed lost for a moment before asking, "Who? Pearl?"

"Who's Pearl?!" Blue asked in annoyance. Then again, she didn't feel like talking so before Yellow could answer she just muttered a simple, "Tell you who, later." Yellow nodded and began to walk towards her room.

Immediately remembering the drawing, she called aruptly after Yellow, "Wait a second!" Yellow turned around, long blonde ponytail flying and landing on her shoulder lightly. Blue pointed to the picture, unable to choose the correct words to form a sentence. Yellow instantly understood and a soft blush covered her face as she ran to take it off display. But a small foot stepped in front of her and she tripped over, landing on her face. "Skye! What are you doing?!"

Yellow got up to witness Blue scolding Skye like she did a terrible thing. "Why did you do that?"

Skye only managed to start her sentence before she was cut off. "I-"

"I told you to behave at people's houses!" Skye started to get scared, her mother never usually acted this way.

"But I-" Blue was angry. Even Yellow was shocked at the large amount of volume and meaning in her words, never had she acted this way, except maybe once when...

"No, Skye! This time I'm not listening! Why don't you-" This time it was Skye that cut Blue's sentence.

"NO! I did it because I like it!" She yelled, tears were starting to form at the little girl's eyes. Her eyes widened at her daughter's sudden outburst, never before had the young girl use a voice louder than her sister. But this went way beyond. "It's not right! Auntie worked hard on that picture! You can't just get her to take it down!" The maturity of a teenager flashed across the six year old's face, her expression hard to read. Yellow tried to say something, but decided to leave it up to the two of them, as a family.

---

As soon as Yellow entered the hallway, an energetic bundle of joy rammed straight into her, oblivious to everything that had happened. Yellow sank to the cold, wooden floor, her child propped up on her lap. There they sat in silence, Yellow gently stroking her daughter's blonde hair. "Is something's wrong?" The child's voice rang through the silence, Yellow looked at her for a moment, which seemed like eternity and decided to not get her daughter involved in it as well.

"No, don't worry...Camelia." Camelia snuggled up closer to her mother, still slightly alarmed by the muffled sound of shouting, but still relaxed. Then the little girl proceeded to stand up and suddenly raised something that caused another problem, "Hey...mama?" Yellow looked at her and motioned for her to go on. "I can't find Jady anywhere's and we aren't not playing hide and seek." Her mother's hazel eyes widened in shock and she stood up instantly and grabbed her daughters hand and started to run.

"Cami, I want you to follow me!" She told the five year old, who's worried expression turned to a determined look. The two raced around the house, checking every room, every box, every basket-just anything a six year old could possibly fit into and hide in. Nothing. Not a trace of the sandy haired girl. Not wanting to panic in front of her daughter, Yellow soon decided it was hopeless to just sit around, so she told Camelia what they were going to do.

The two blonde females crept down the hallway to the final room, which they were going to burst into. Arguing could be heard, even louder than before and Camelia flinched. Yellow patted her head to assure her that nothing was wrong.

3...

2..

and..

1! Go!

---

The door swung wide open to reveal a flustered Yellow and panting Camelia. Judging by the looks on their faces, Blue knew something was up. Skye just knew that they had been running around a lot, but then again, she's only six. After regaining her breath and looking at her mother for the signal, she suddenly blurted out, "JADY WENT AWAY SOMEWHERE'S! WE CAN'T FIND HER ANYWHERE'S NOWIES!"

At that moment, time seemed to stand still. Skye looked up at her mother, to see her struggling not to cry. She knew her mother wasn't weak but she also knew, even though she barely ever talked to Jade unless she had to, she had a soft spot for her oldest daughter. Blue was shocked. Shocked was an understatement. But Blue knew she didn't go off to sulk this time. Jade had run away, away from her. Because she didn't seem to care. But she did. Yellow placed her hand on Blue's shoulder and said reassuringly, "Don't worry. I'm sure she's fine." "

"She's only six Yellow. I'd believe you more if you said everyone died and you took over the world than what you just said." Blue replied, smiling through the light fall of tears that were trickling down her face.

"You would?" Yellow questioned with an odd look on her face, as if she was a young child trying to interpret the sentence her parents just said.

"Hey, uh, it's called sarcasm." Blue smiled, and Yellow muttered a little, embarrassed 'oh'.

"WHAT'S WITH YOU!" The chirpy voice of Skye cut through, silencing everyone. Camelia immediately stood up from her spot on the floor, where she was playing and hid behind Yellow, shivering. "SIS' IS GONE AND YOU DON'T EVEN GO AFTER HER! WHY! TELL ME NOW!" Skye kept talking animately, accusing her mother for doing this, and that and this and everything she should have forgotten a long time ago.

"We wait for da police piepal* to find Jady, dat's what, I-I think." Camelia's quietness alarmed Skye and she sat down next to Camelia, giving the shaking younger girl a small hug.

"Okay then, let's go Cami!" Skye shot one last glance at her bewildered mother before running off to help Camelia forget about it.

---

--

-

--

---

Jade wandered around the dark, overgrown forest of Viridian. Her bangs fell over her right eye, but she didn't bother brushing it back. Ever since she had developed facial features different from that of her younger sister she had been distanced from her mother. It wasn't her fault...but after three years of holding it back, Jade couldn't help but let a single tear drip down her face. The cold, wet, unfamiliar sensation startled her but she accepted it.

Tall grass grew around the dusty dirt path she was walking along and rustling could be heard in many of the bushes. She envied everyone. Skye. Camelia. Crimson. Amber. Sanguine. Neva. Nero. Pastelle. Everyone. Jade had often bottled up her emotions, for she never wanted anyone to get hurt. Now, because she was alone, all the emotions poured out. Being a six year old girl, she often didn't think like one. Like everyone else at kindergarten, she just wanted to hurry up and become older.

"X Scissor!" A male's voice commanded from a distance. Jade looked up in shock when she saw a blur rushing towards her. She ducked and fell into a defensive position; curling up into a ball.

"Wait, stop!" The voice commanded even louder. The monster in front of her disappeared in a flash of red light. Jade peeked through her hands at the man looming over her.

"Hey, you okay?" He asked with general concern. It took fifteen minutes for Jade to actually start trusting the man and stand up nodding silently. Dusting herself off, she looked back up to find the tall male staring at her in astonishment.

"What?" She asked rudely, Yellow told her to never talk to strangers in a nice way until you trusted them. He blinked a few times before answering with a single, "Nothing."

The bright blue, cloudless sky seemed to brighten slightly as the two looked away from each other, a tinge of red on each person's face. The sun shone from behind the thick trees, a beautiful day it was, even if the day wasn't that good for Jade.

"So, what are you doing? Where's your family?" The man asked her, knowing not to call her little girl or who knows what she might do.

"Walking. My family is in Viridian." Jade glared up at the guy with menacing emerald eyes, "So what?"

He smirked. "You here alone?"

"Yeah, so WHAT?" She repeated her question in annoyance.

"What's your name?" He continued smirking, while ignoring her question as well.

"Jade, what's yours and SO WHAT?" She started using a half-threatening voice, well, at least now she knew she had some of her mother's genes that Skye didn't have.

"Green. Nice to meet you, Jade." He smirked, ignoring her irritated look and once again, skipping her question.

Jade didn't answer. Instead, she started backing away slowly from Green with a look of fear plastered on her face. His cocky expression turned to a confused look. "What's wrong?" He asked her gently, without stepping closer. Jade closed her eyes and shook her head rapidly, as if she was trying to get rid of him, like he was some kind of dream. She suddenly bursted into a rant that Green could barely comprehend.

"What da ya mean ya are Green ya can't be Green, he is da Viridian..." Jade's eye color somehow changed from deep emerald to pastel lime and her eyes were wide, expression quite like Skye's fangirl mode. Jade suddenly stopped, running out of breath.

"You!!!" She pointed at him with an accusing finger. It was only then did the older man really take in the little girl's appearance. Green eyes, sandy colored hair, black dress, circular necklace, rude but easily annoyed attitude...no, it couldn't be...could it?

"So you. Tell me somethin', did..."

**---**

**piepal* = people (Camelia's little understanding of english and grammar)**

***smiles* Thanks for the understanding and patience! Hehehe~ **

**If it's confusing, then, then, then...uh...I will do something about it. No, it's not a completely sad story...although maybe-nah. This is one of the longest chapters I have ever written...if I wrote this last year, I would have cut it as 522 words! Seriously, but last year was last year^^**

**Seeya!**

**~dd4eva **


	2. Strength

**Finally, I got off to something…I think. I dislike this chapter…just like every other chapter I guess. Thanks for your support through reviewing…PerlaNemesis, spottedstar2, Konichiwa 8D, SoullessReaper, ForteEXEMaster and Under The Elements. And thank you everyone who favorited, alerted or just decided to read on! Writing in what you call 'proper English' is a little hard for me so please point out any mistakes. I say that because I am Australian, and Australians spell or phrase things differently. Uh...yeah, maybe I'm just ranting now.**

**Warning : Slight spoilers for Volume 29. Or maybe not, but just in case. Slight. I don't really think so ;)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

**---**

"_Our separation of each other is an optical illusion of consciousness." – Albert Einstein_

_---_

"So you. Tell me somethin', did you seriously come runner up in the Indigo Plateau League eighteen years ago?! And are you seriously Red's rival?! Did my mom know you? Do you know me? What are you holding? How old are you? Are you serious? What's going on? Hey, I'm talking to you, answer me!" Jade's eyes sparkled, Green held an awkward expression on his face. The girl was practically jumping on him. Her mouth was moving so quickly he could barely process what she was saying before she said something else!

But Green (with years of experience with this type of person) sensed the fact that Jade was only talking so much because she was trying to hide what she really wanted until his guard was down. He held his right index finger in front of her face and she immediately grew silent.

"What do you really want?" Green asked. The girl looked at him in surprise before looking down and mumbling something barely audible. He smiled and took this chance to pick the girl up and swing her around.

Jade let out a squeal. "Put me down! Hey, let go! Put me down!" She wriggled helplessly in his hold.

"Not until you say it, loud and clear!" Green teased, he hadn't annoyed anyone other than Red for quite a while.

The wind caught up and tangled Jade's hair and for the first time in six years, she laughed. She enjoyed the feeling of just being swung around and around even if she wouldn't admit it. Glancing at Green, she suddenly wished she had a father. And if she did, she would want one just like him.

'I wonder if he has a family…' thought Jade, barely conscious of what she was thinking.

"…I," she began, not sure how to phrase her sentence in a way that wouldn't be easily rejected, "...Can you, train me?"

The Viridian Gym Leader was slightly startled by the request and gently set her onto the ground. He raised his eyebrows and she put her 'I don't care about what you think' face back on. Noticing the fact that the girl had gotten seemingly attached to him during the past half hour, he thought about the pros and the cons.

A good thing would be that it would give him the chance to become better with little kids. A bad thing would be that the girl knew nothing about how dangerous the world could really be. Another good thing would be that he would have an excuse to train instead of battle challengers day after day. A bad thing would be…he would have to explain this to Red. That wouldn't be easy, but Green figured it would be a good experience overall.

"Okay." He responded expressionless. Before he could react, Jade jumped up and hugged him. He hugged her back awkwardly.

"Thanks! You won't be disappointed!" She leapt off him and bowed. Hey, Yellow had told her that bowing was a sign of great respect.

Green was astonished at how fast the young girl's moods could change and how her enthusiasm seemed to be incredibly strong. Green's Charizard appeared quietly and nodded towards the young girl in acknowledgment. This was the beginning of a new partnership, a relation between teacher and student, and unbeknownst to them; father and daughter.

---

"Heya Skye…" Camelia started the conversation almost reluctantly. The said brunette turned to face the blonde with a curious expression on her face.

"Yeah?" She asked indifferently. The younger girl fidgeted and avoided looking into the older girl's sapphire eyes which now had their full attention on her.

"Did you…did you know I have a big brother?" The blonde immediately put both her hands over her mouth and looked down.

Skye looked at her in shock and disbelief. "A-a big brother?"

Camelia kept quiet. Her mom wouldn't be happy. Content with staring out the window, she decided there was nothing to do except remain silent. Skye, being the sensitive person she was, sensed the girl's insecurity and decided to lay off until they were older.

But even then, none of the girls knew that a certain brown-haired woman was standing outside the door listening to their entire (even though it was short) informative conversation...

Realizing that Yellow was no longer there, she took a good guess of where her friend was.

Blue moved from her still spot in the dark, empty hallway outside Camelia's room and proceeded to walk up to her best friend's room and confront her about the news she had just been 'given'. She opened the door and was greeted by the calming scent of the Viridian Forest.

The room she had just entered had light blue walls, painted so that they looked like the sky. It wasn't a very full room, just an occasional chair and a few items scattered around.

Her target, the younger blonde woman, was sitting at a computer typing furiously. Either that, or she was playing a game that was making her lose. Blue knocked on the open door quietly and walked up behind Yellow.

"Hi." Yellow greeted almost monotonously, not taking her eyes off the screen.

"Hi." Blue replied in the same fashion. Looking over the obviously oblivious blonde's shoulder, she realized that Yellow was in one of those chat room things and was talking to some person called VGL98110.

"Yellow, are you sure that's safe?" Blue asked in a concerned tone, her best friend would click anything she found interesting.

"Of course it is! I know this person in person!" Was her friend's quick reply. Peering closely at the typed conversation, Blue was surprised.

_VGL98110 : Meet you at 6?_

_Chuchu197 : Of course!_

_VGL98110 : Don't jump to any sort of conclusion, she may not want to see you right now._

_Chuchu197 : I know!_

_VGL98110 : She's whining now, I don't think she wants to see you._

_Chuchu197 : Well, tell her I'm worried. AND that we miss her._

_VGL98110 : She's logging on through the PokeCenter._

Thoughts circled through Blue's mind. Who was Yellow talking to? Who was 'she'? The female decided she might find answers by continuing to read the conversation. In the back of her mind, she kept her original aim until later.

_LEAVE has signed in._

_LEAVE : Yellow, go away. NOW._

_VGL98110 : Hey. Be nice._

_Chuchu197 : It's ok. Hi!_

_LEAVE : BYE._

_LEAVE has signed out._

_VGL98110 : Well, seeya._

_Chuchu197 : Bye!_

_VGL98110 has signed out._

_Chuchu197 has signed out._

"Who was that?" Blue finally managed to ask. No-one she knew fitted into the character of...'LEAVE.' And the length of the conversation didn't give her much information about 'VGL98110'.

Yellow suddenly seemed uneasy. "It's n-not someone you really...I mean you won't, you wouldn't-"

"Just tell me!" Blue cut in impatiently. She instantly took it back, "I'm sorry, I just-"

"Jade's getting to you, I know." Yellow stopped her in mid-sentence and smiled an encouraging smile. Blue looked carefully in her friend's eyes and spotted a look of regret flashing for a split second. Something was being hidden from her, and she was going to find out what.

---

Two weeks had passed since Jade's 'disappearance'. Blue had arranged a party at her home on the Sevii islands and had gotten Yellow to invite all the pokedex holders up to Emerald. It wasn't the fact that she wanted to exclude Dia, Pearl and Platina but if she invited them, the whole idea of the party would be ruined.

You see, the whole reason why the others even bothered to come was because Blue had gotten Yellow to tell them it was the anniversary of when they beat 'Guile' that day, nine years ago. Yellow had managed to convince Red, Ruby and Emerald, Silver was going anyway, Gold said he might be able to squeeze a little time slot in which he would come, Crys and Sapph agreed of course, but Green. Green said he had important matters to attend to, more important than 'a stupid anniversary party'.

At this point, Blue was relieved that he disagreed to come but she still had a sneaky suspicion that Yellow was up to something. She was never good at hiding it.

Anyway, Blue had gotten up early that day to set up the decorations, Skye had gotten over her little tantrum long ago and was now back to tripping down the stairs with her hands full. Today, she was helping Blue set up. Or translation, she was carrying boxes that covered her sight and kept dropping them.

Silver arrived a few hours before the set time, so he was ordered to help decorate. If it were any ordinary party, it wouldn't be so hard to prepare for it. But since this was the first time in who knows how many years that the first ten (nine) pokedex holders would be together, it was special. So Green didn't want to participate in their 'ten original pokedex holder' celebration. Who cares about him?

Even if she denied it, she knew she wished he would come. Just like the old days, she found herself daydreaming while she worked. After half an hour of blowing up (and popping) balloons, Blue flopped onto her couch exhausted. Silver put down what he was carrying and walked over, taking a seat next to her.

"Hi." She greeted, too tired to form a proper sentence.

"Hey." He said back, understanding that she needed peace. Now that she thought about it, Silver had changed a lot since she last saw him. Sure, they had talked occasionally through PokeGear but she had never seen him in person since the last battle.

His red hair hadn't gotten longer (she guessed he would just keep cutting it whenever it did) but now he kept it in a ponytail, one that stated clearly he was still a boy of course. His clothing hadn't really changed, just a few minor differences here and there.

The silence was comforting, but they both knew that in a few hours, they wouldn't be stopping to do anything. No, not wouldn't; couldn't. Time flew by, and before Blue could blink, some of the pokedex holders were already there. While she was daydreaming, Silver probably just let them in.

Not so much to her surprise, Yellow hadn't brought Camelia. Blue had put Skye in the childcare center for the day and Yellow had probably put Cami there too. Looking around, Blue smiled. The people who were here had definitely grown more mature, whether the change was physically or not.

"Hey, what's with the blank stare?" Blue turned to face the grinning raven haired male that had decided to sit down next to her.

"Hi, Gold. Go bother someone else." She greeted, completely ignoring the fact that with the tone she was using, she sounded a little idiotic. A loud crashing noise was heard nearby. Blue, Gold and everyone else ran outside. A woman that could just be recognized as Sapphire, stood in the middle of the back garden in a defensive position.

An unusually warm breeze swept through the garden and smoke could be seen faintly in the sky. The group scanned the yard, the grass was the same chartreuse green it had always been, the trees swayed slightly. The occasional flowers and the ones in pots were the same color, nothing seemed to be wrong. But it wasn't long before an adolescent somersaulted over the high wooden fence and landed next to Sapph, back turned.

"Hey! Who're you?" Sapphire asked in surprise.

At the same time, Gold asked, "What's your name?"

The teen was now identified as a female, and with her back still turned, her reply was, "Who am I? My name? Serene Amphetamine K."

They looked at her with an odd look on their faces. She turned around. "Why are you looking at me like that?!" she demanded, her ebony colored hair swished around violently. Overlooking her obvious rudeness, you could tell that she was a well-raised girl. So she was currently glaring daggers and cursing. It's not like you can be negative about everyone.

Before anyone else could speak, a large, round, blue, rotating, inflatable ball came out of nowhere and hit Serene hard in the back of the head so that she fell over. Sapph looked shocked, Ruby was staring at Serene, Emerald had just walked out of the back door clueless, Yellow gasped and ran over, Gold looked bewildered, Silver's expression didn't change and Blue looked up.

A figure was sitting on the fence. "Serene! What did I tell you!?" A female voice scolded.

---

**Oh dear, I seem to have lot my trail of thought. And yes, the chapters have started to get shorter. Next chapter will be long.........I already know what I'm going to write! But then again, it's a pretty boring story isn't it? Serene Amphetamine K. XD. The name kinda gives a clue on why this girl appeared. But I won't say.**

**Hey, just for the sake of it, why doesn't someone try to guess who the mystery person is. You don't have to, just saying. No, wait...3 mystery people. I think. Anyway, seeya!!!**


	3. Rush, rush, rush

**Oops, I abandoned this story for quite a while, haven't I? I'm really really really sorry...**

**Katty**

**LunaxKukai**

**Brenna**

**silver-hedgehog**

**Under The Elements**

**Shikamaru's Twin**

**PerlaNemesis**

**spottedstar2**

**Aosugiru Sora**

**Thank you so much for reviewing and giving your support! Just so you know, Shikamaru's Twin was right! VGL does stand for Viridian Gym Leader, but the point was someone guesses it so it won't spoil the story for anyone.**

**Everyone gets random food and confetti *sprinkles on the readers*!!!!!**

**I really hope this chapter doesn't disappoint. I made it long for you guys though.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything mentioned, Jade and Skye are owned by Green and Blue XDD**

---

"Geez, a little louder would you?!" Serene yelled, clearly not in a good mood.

"Sera, your mother needs you to help her." The tone of the beholder was calm, and in a slight monotone. Their eyes sparkled with an unknown knowledge.

"Well, screw her!" The girl snapped, clearly not one to care about others. She stormed inside, leaving deep footprints in the fresh grass. The dex holders all looked stunned, but didn't move.

Before she stepped into the house, Serene shot Blue a cold glare. Blue was about to speak, when Red came jumping over the fence from behind her. He didn't land very gracefully and stumbled into a table due to dizziness.

Blue looked in the direction of the house, before sighing and walking over to Red to see if he was alright.

"I really should've used the door..." he stated, rubbing the back of his head softly. Blue gave him a half-hearted smile before assuming he was fine and headed inside. She passed her old bedroom when she heard some voices.

"Don't ya think Blue's a little out of it?" The voice lowered when the person said her name. There was a thump, before a reply was given in the same hushed tone.

"Yeah, you think something's up?"

The brunette shook her head, _I should act more normal from now on._ Once being a mater of disguise, she quickly put on a cheerful facade as she searched her house for Serene. After a while of looking, she began to open the last door of the house; the kitchen of course.

Cautiously pushing open the door, she was shocked to find simple turquoise tiles greeting her, each one radiating beautifully. Sapphire popped out from under the kitchen bench and grinned.

"I thought you might want some help cleaning up." she stated, before looking around and ducking back under the bench.

"...you did this?" Blue stared in disbelief. Sapphire stood back up, this time at a much slower pace.

"Um, kinda. Ruby did most of it." There was a silence between the two as Sapphire happily began scrubbing the bench top. They had changed. It was expected of course, because little did the others know, she didn't actually disappear for six years. Just looking after the twins.

Sapphire's whistling reminded her that she wasn't alone.

"So..did Serene pass here?" Blue asked, not really wanting to drag the conversation any further. The other girl thought for a moment, before nodding.

"Yah, she was yellin' and stuff when she went out." The older female nodded in thanks before heading out the kitchen door, slightly disturbed by the cleanliness of her ever messy kitchen.

Heading outside, she found the teenager on a balloon popping rampage, popping every balloon she could reach. Whoever her mother was; Blue felt sorry for her. It was lucky how her daughter's both gained great manners.

Deciding not to approach the balloon killer while she still had a bag of pins, the brunette grabbed a bag and headed out for a walk. Rounding a corner, she spotted a dark, isolated alleyway. She looked right and left before she ran into it, hoping no-one saw her.

She fumbled through her pockets and found the number of the childcare center. Quickly dialing it, she looked around to make sure no-one could see her. Almost immediately, a young teen's voice answered.

After a short conversation, the stressed mother told the employee that it was an emergency and she must talk to her daughter so the worker went to fetch Skye. A few seconds later, her daughter started a video call.

"Hi mommy, when are you taking me home?" Was the first thing the small girl asked, she was smiling widely and had paint marks on her face. Her mother smiled back and replied.

"Soon, honey. What have you been doing?" The girl twirled and formed many thinking poses before she finally answered the question.

"Um, me and Cami were drawing." She held up some paintbrushes and showed each pot of paint to her mother, as to prove her point. "We drew the things we love!!" She then brushed a stray hair from her face, making a purple streak across one of her cheeks.

There was slight fear in her daughter's eyes, before Blue remembered how she yelled at her a few weeks ago for defending one of Yellow's drawings. Her smile dimmed and her daughter's face held a now confused expression.

"You okay?" Unlike Jade, Skye could be more easily fooled but Skye herself can fool others very easily making it pretty even. It was a balance really, anything Skye couldn't do, Jade could. And of course, vice-versa.

"Yeah I'm fine. Bye, love you." Skye blinked before shrugging.

"Okay bye. Love you too!!" The call was aruptly ended as Blue brushed a tear off the corner of her eye. The bricks in the alleyway were dull, dirty and flat out boring to stare at so she resorted to looking up at the cloudy sky.

She still had time. Work didn't start until February. That would mean three weeks and five days. She let out a sigh, barely visible warm air floated in the coldish atmosphere.

---

Green smirked as his young student defeated yet another boy twice her size. He had taken her to the lab in Pallet Town a while ago to see if she wanted any of the starter pokemon but she insisted on getting an eevee.

So, naturally it took a while for them to get started. But once the training had commenced, the overly enthusiastic female was flying through her lessons like they were nothing.

"Hahaha! That's the eighth eleven year old!! Yay!!" The girl jumped up and down in celebration as the said preteen walked away in disbelief.

"Don't let victories get to your head, Jay." The Viridian Gym Leader stated, as she looked at him with wide eyes.

"Yes sir!" The shocked bystanders sweatdropped as the Jade's mentor continued to point out the mistakes she made in the battle and the young girl simply nodded at everything he said.

With Jade and Skye basically being caged in and away from the world, no-one really knew the two. So Jade was well-liked in Viridian, and some said she could break Red's record as youngest champion if she tried. Green however, did not realize the fact that she was from Pallet Town.

Jade never told Green about her family, even when he asked multiple times. She wasn't being selfish in any way, but little did she know, if she did tell she's probably be in a whole lot of trouble...

Green and Jade were walking down the path towards the Viridian Gym. A few years back, when the male was still a teenager, he had constructed a small living area on the roof of the gym. The young child currently resided with him due to reasons she would not mention.

The girl pointed out a piece of bark. "Look!!! A boomerang!"

Green sighed and his gaze turned to where she pointed, there, a piece of bended wood lay. "That's not a boomerang."

She stared at it for a while before replying, "Well yeah, it's doesn't look like a boomerang, it kinda looks like a boomerang if you-"

"Let's just go!"

Today, Green did not feel like talking. He knew very well that he had declined the invitation to the annual 'celebration' party; something he had never done before. Work was his excuse to not see her.

And he knew.

...she knew.

The event would end soon. It always ended at this time. Lost in his thoughts, he absentmindedly nodded at Jade's exclaims; the girl had been very talkative so he assumed she didn't normally have many people to talk to.

Or maybe it was just him. Made famous for being the person foreshadowed by Professor Samuel Oak. Even being surpassed by another boy who started with nothing. How he hated his history.

"It's Rolling boy!!!" Green stopped aruptly as he looked ahead, there was the gym and-

"It's _Roco_, you doofus." A young boy that resembled none other than the Kanto Champion himself, sat on a stone step marking the entrance to the building.

"You know him?" The adult asked the young girl as she smiled. Red Jr. (or at least to Green) glanced at the gym leader before focussing on Jade again. Green's eye twitched.

"Is this guy your dad?" he asked, pointing to the older male with an annoyed expression. The girl looked surprised for a moment before shaking her head and heading off to sit next to... Roco.

The boy grinned when she landed next to him, they both began chatting spiritedly and Green felt odd. He didn't like the boy. Nor did he trust him. And he didn't know why.

Yet deep inside, it was the unknown relationship between him and Jade that triggered these feelings. This, was the case of the 'overprotective father'. And more so, that the boy resembled Red and Jade resembled him which did not appeal to the male.

Green clenched his fist as the young girl's face slowly glowed a soft pink and the boy next to her started smirking. He started childishly forming the younger boy's demise when a familiar voice called out from the forest.

"Roco? Where are you?" All three heads turned to the direction of the voice as a man clad in red, black and white stepped out into the open.

"Holy-? RED!!!!" Roco yelled to the newcomer with great joy. He stood up, raised his arm and waved frantically at the approaching man with a smile. Red spotted the three at the same time and waved back in greeting, his cap just waiting to be blown off by the wind.

"Hey Roco! Hey Green! And who's this...?" As he came to the front of the gym, he stopped and patted the young girl on the head.

"J-jade." she answered weakly. Everyone that knew Jade knew that she was a huge fan of Red's, obviously still wanting to surpass him but respected him a lot more than what either of Blue and Green would have expected out of her.

Green was surprised at the girl's small answer, he thought for sure she would have jumped on Red and started ranting about things like she did when she encountered him. But then again, it would probably have been embarrassing for her with other peers standing around.

"Hi Jade, it's nice to meet you." Red ruffled her hair as she just sat on the step, staring into the distance. Well, she's quiet for once, Green thought before suddenly remembering the time when he had thought that at Blue's sixteenth birthday.

But he wasn't meant to think of _her_ nowadays.

Red had removed his hand from Jade's head and Roco was shaking the girl violently, in desperate attempt to get her to do so much as blink. Red chuckled as he turned to Green.

"So then, who's she? Your daughter?" Red's scarlet eyes twinkled as he asked the question, a question Green had been hearing a lot and the implied mother was not a helpful factor. Every time he was asked, a voice went into his mind much to his annoyance.

_Yes._

"Tch, no. She's a...student." he replied, it was now out of habit that he ignored the voice and used this very sentence to answer this question.

"That's worthy of being trained under the mighty Green Oak? Is she a real star or what?" Red laughed as they watched Jade snap out of her reverie and started punching Roco, instantly assuming he was the culprit to the pain on her shoulders. Which he was.

"You're one to talk. Who's _Roco_?" The gym leader couldn't stop himself from stressing on the child's name and gritting his teeth when he said it. And unfortunately, Red took notice of this as well.

"My student. And what would the mighty Green Oak have against him, I wonder?" It was a joke that had lasted quite a while now, Red always addressing Green with 'the mighty Green Oak' and Green never so much as mention Red's name.

Red laughed knowingly when he teased Green, a soft, bubbly sound which was only to be summed up as 'Red's laugh'. The night carried on like this, neither male mentioning the party and the children caught up in their own little playfights. It really did not matter, they could just leave their worries to tomorrow.

---

Her heart raced at his name. She physically shook when she heard the description. She was just so close. But there was such a huge wall in between. When she had received the phone call at two in the morning, she didn't even hesitate to run down to the station.

Yellow had confirmed with the police officer that the rumored girl being taught by none other than the Viridian Gym Leader himself, was indeed Jade. She laughed bitterly in her mind as she ran over the many coincidences and close calls they had gotten into that she strained to resolve before any of the two parents found out.

She was indeed acting as the separated couple's guardian angel but this time, the complication was way too big. This time, the only way to solve it was reveal the truth. Was this some kind of sick joke?

She supposed then that she should have never hidden all the clues, and all the possible collisions from her two best friends. Yellow was the link between Blue and Green, being the fact that Red was not supposed to know about the twins.

She leaned against the wall of the police station waiting room, her breathing becoming uneasy. And just like that, the lights went out.

---

--

-

--

---

Blue sat next to her best friends bed, silently begging for her to wake up. She had alerted the woman's daughter who immediately tried to escape the daycare to the hospital she didn't know the location of.

It took many of the kids and the adults at the daycare to hold her down, for she had inherited her mother's inner strength. She too, lay exhausted on a bed in an entirely different place.

The blonde looked strained as doctors and nurses rushed to and fro, trying to identify the source of the sudden blackout. The plain white walls of the room made the brunette painfully aware of her surroundings.

She had no choice however, since Yellow was coincidentally taken to _this_ hospital. Even the antibacterial cleaning equipment had the same scent. It was the hospital where Skye and Jade were born.

She clasped her hands together and lost herself in a deep meditation.

A loud voice echoed down the hallway and Blue's eyes snapped open, her brown fringe blocking her view of the door. Raising her head, faces she had seen just yesterday dashed in and settled down around Yellow's bed.

Soon after, the sound of hooves trotting down the hallway and running feet were also heard as Pearl, Diamond and Platina rounded the corner and headed into the room followed by nurses telling the group to call back their pokemon.

They quickly complied and joined the circular alignment also. The receptionist entered behind them.

"Excuse me for interrupting but Miss... Blue Nazami? Your request for the phone call was declined because we could not get through." She bowed apologetically.

"Oh no, it's fine..." Blue waved her off and she disappeared from the room. She had slightly hoped that Red or Green would've picked up because they were the only two she really wanted in the room at the present time.

Or maybe it was because she knew, that deep inside she had not gotten over _him_.

And Red? She needed his laugh, and she needed him to tell her that nothing bad was gonna happen with the same confidence he always had before charging into battle. He was lie the public display of Green's emotions, apart from their long ago love.

Sometimes she had wondered if she would have been better off with Red, but he wasn't much of challenge. The idea of their relationship didn't excite her.

But maybe she just wanted them there because it's been a long time since the quartet were together as friends. As family. Oh, how much easier life was when you were a teenager.

The pokedex holders that were there watched the doctor intently as he studied Yellow's breathing patterns, heart rate and such. He walked out the door and returned with a clipboard.

"I'd like to see any relatives, please." The doctor said with a polite smile. Blue and Gold stood and the others looked at them in confusion. "How are you related?"

"I'm her cousin and Gold here is her step-brother-cousin type of thing." No-one objected as they were led off after a few questions from the curious doctor. The silence was unbearable and they were finding it hard to keep their eyes on the fragile blonde that lay motionless; except for the now steady but shallow breathing actions.

"Does anyone know what happened?" Ruby asked, breaking the silence. No-one but Sapphire spared him a glance before she replied.

"No." Her clear voice seemed strained and slightly shaken. They all wanted to know. And who could blame them? This was really getting much more complicated than it would have been.

The door creaked open and in strolled a young Red look-a-like, who looked over at everyone in the room before ambling back out the door. Outside the room stood Red, Green and Jade, waiting for him.

"So...how is she?" Roco's gaze fell to the ground.

"She doesn't look well. It looks serious." The two had received the phone call but told the caller not to mention it to the other visitors for private reasons. They couldn't go in, well, Red could but he chose to keep Green and Jade company for it took one more visitor to fill the limit.

They sent Roco, the only one Blue would not recognize. But even so, they were lucky she was not in the room at the current time.

_Or were they?_

Clang!

Heads shot up at the sound. A brown haired woman accompanied by a raven haired man stood outside a room in the corridor. The woman had dropped everything she had been holding and the man's jaw dropped.

A six year old girl stood rigid as her emerald eyes were staring at the duo in shock more than fear and surprise. The spiky haired pair of famous faces had also dropped the magazines each were reading.

Lime met azure. Crimson met amber. It was hard, cold stone. The reflections did not matter. There was no mirror in their eyes, just hard, cold stone.

Nobody moved.

Until the brunette's hard gaze dropped, before she turned around and walked away.

Where was her best friend when she needed her the most? Right, lying on a hospital bed in a coma. Why did her world have to fall apart so quickly?

And what's more, how will she bring her heart up to tell her other daughter, who knows nothing of the current situation at hand. Such innocence had to be bad for the child.

Oh, for the love of god.

_...why??_

**--**

**Well, it was MEANT to be long. But I couldn't go on from here so I had to end it. But I seriously ran on adrenaline while writing this and didn't plan on stopping until this point so... I did make an effort and I understand if you don't acknowledge it but be warned, there is much more to this story, it doesn't just _end. _**

**I'm not the type of person to end stories at reunions. This is hardly counted as a reunion. Please tell me what you think if you have the time because I really don't think I did all too well. But I appreciate all the faves and alerts to this story and I will continue it for those people.**

**Thank you.**


End file.
